Prouve-le moi
by TenshinNeko
Summary: Une donnée extérieure, un risque potentiel et Derek qui cogite. Est-ce réellement le début de la fin ? [Joyeuses fêtes a tous]


Note : Voici un présent avant tout pour Poukie, ma douce amie, voici la réponse a ta fiction "La punition". Poukie, j'espère que ce sera a la hauteur de ton attente.

Note 2 : C'est également pour toi, en attendant que mes présents arrive, **_ma liée._**

Note 3 : Et merci a toi, Zaza pour cette correction expresse et ton soutient. Je t'aime.

Note 4 : Nouveau record, une journée pour l'écrire environ.

* * *

**_Prouve-le moi._**

Dans sa gorge, un grognement est retenu en otage, tente de s'enfuir de sa prison de chair.

Un crissement de dent, inaudible, sert d'interprète.

Accouder à sa voiture, le loup trépigne.

Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, bombant ses biceps fortement dessinés, les ongles s'enfoncent discrètement dans les muscles remarquables, trouant le pauvre tissu. C'est un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore transformé, là, en pleine rue. D'ordinaire stoïque, quel que soit la situation, l'un de ses pieds bat la mesure de son sang impétueux, dans un bruit agaçant. Ses yeux restent braqués sur la scène qui se joue un peu plus loin. Ses oreilles complétement pendues à la conversation, portée un peu plus nettement par le léger vent présent. Il espionne leur conversation, et, il n'en a pas honte. Bien au contraire. Cette situation lui déplait. Il est en train de _rire_. Avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connait absolument pas. Et il ne peut pas évaluer la situation _correctement_. Parce que son petit-ami est là-bas et lui ici. A quelques mètres à attendre qu'il daigne rappliquer, avec cette sangsue imprévue pour le présenter. Qu'il puisse innocemment poser une main sur sa hanche, en une étreinte possessive et hocher la tête, dans un salut rigide quand Stiles dira haut et fort, en souriant à pleine dent : « Voici Derek Hale, mon petit-ami ». Mais, il prend son temps. Beaucoup trop.

Il observe, le sourire éblouissant de son amant, alors, qu'il discute avec cet étranger. Ses mains qui s'affolent, s'agitent dans tous les sens pour marquer ses propos, tellement passionnées. Il remarque également celui de son interlocuteur, discret, prédateur et légèrement sensuel. Derek n'a pas besoin de le connaitre pour savoir que Stiles plait à ce mec. Et qu'il ne comprend pas, qu'il est vain de tenter de le draguer, parce qu'il est à lui. Que Stilinski s'en fout, qu'il est avec quelqu'un. Le lycan en veut à Stiles de ne pas comprendre le manège de ce type.

Il ne l'avais jamais vu, cette chose en uniforme. Parce que oui, ce type au sourire Colgate est un policier, un collègue du Sheriff, a n'en point douter. Et il est jeune, l'âge de Stiles, contrairement à lui. Et c'est la première fois qu'il ressent ça… cette douleur qui comprime son cœur, son estomac qui tombe et ce stress de le voir partir avec cette immondice à mèche « Justin Bieber » avant qu'il ne dérape. Sans un regard en arrière. Sans un regard vers lui. Parce que ce Don Juan, est séduisant, les cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés, les yeux vert clair avec une teinte plus sombre autour des pupilles, un corps svelte et légèrement musclé, mis en valeur par son uniforme. Une prestance, une tenue irréprochable, très loin de lui. Complétement différente. Avec ce genre de type, le futur est assuré. Pas d'imprévisibilité et un peu d'adrénaline finement dosée. Contrairement à l'avenir que lui, lui promettait, pleine d'incertitude et de danger.

Il n'a pourtant jamais eu de doute, il a confiance en Stiles. Après tout, le plus passionné des deux en publique, c'est l'hyperactif. C'est le jeune homme qui fusille du regard les femmes qu'il juge trop entreprenantes, trop belles ainsi que les mâles, qui n'ont pas d'instinct de survie. Qui grogne et tempête, qu'il est à lui. Et ça lui a toujours plut, mais, quand son insécurité devient trop grand. Trop incontrôlable, il prend sur lui et fait en sorte de lui rappeler qu'il ne voit que lui. Qu'il n'y aurait jamais que lui. Comme cette fois dans la forêt, dans sa voiture et sur son capot. Quand il lui a promis de le faire crier. Et il a tenu sa promesse. De sorte qu'ils n'étaient sortis des bois qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Stiles ne tenais plus debout, heureux et lui avait arboré un sourire de contentement pendant plus d'une semaine.

Et pour son plus grand bonheur, Stiles avait compris.

Mais, lui, il n'avait jamais fait attention. Parce qu'il était toujours entouré de leur groupe. Parce qu'il pensait, qu'il croyait, que l'univers de son amant ne tournait qu'autour de la meute. De son lycée. De rien d'autre. Et il l'avait pris en pleine face. Ce week-end, alors, qu'ils étaient partis faire leurs courses de noël. Le temps était clément pour un mois de Décembre, le plus chaud à Beacon Hills depuis une éternité, il ne l'avait laissé seul que quelques minutes, le temps de ranger les paquets dans la camaro. Et il s'était retourné, étonné de ne pas voir arrivé Stiles. Et cette scène l'avait pris de court. Un uppercut à l'estomac aurait eu le même impact. Ça lui avait coupé le souffle. Littéralement. Parce que jusque-là, le monde était aveugle, de la beauté de son amant et il remercia la lune pour ce miracle. La chance de l'avoir à ses côtés, ne serait-ce qu'en tant qu'amis, Scott était le premier à le clamer et pas le dernier. Mais, cet homme, _il savait_. Et ça lui foutais les foins. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur. Parce que si ce trou du cul avait compris la valeur inestimable de Stiles, cela signifiait qu'il le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour le cerner et Derek n'avais jamais entendu parler de cet homme. Et cette ambiance qui les entourent, tellement sucrée, l'effluve du futur cadavre atteint ses narines, une odeur âcre, poivrée et pleine de phéromone trop acidulée, qui s'emploie a charmer son homme de façon fourbe. Etre un loup-garou commençait à être une plaie, puisqu'il entendait les battements de cœur de ce monstre s'accélérer alors qu'il prend la liberté de poser une main sur le bras dénudé de son amant, il voit le frisson qui parcourt son bras pour descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il sent l'excitation qui en résulte et le début d'érection qui prend le jeune policier. Et Stiles qui ne comprend pas, qui ne voit en ce geste, que l'incarnation de leur amitié. Et la jalousie le ronge un peu plus, s'empare de ses os, brule ses organes, d'un feu ardent, emprisonne son cœur, le resserrant de cette cage de fer empoisonnée et parcourt librement ses veines, s'invite dans sa tête et le besoin impérieux de l'éloigner de cet animal, de lui faire comprendre que c'est domaine privé.

Derek décide de s'avancer, rapidement, parce que si ça continue, il ne répondrait plus de rien. S'arrête à quelques centimètres de Stiles, noyant de son aura colérique son amant, alors, que ses yeux restent poser sur cet insecte qui instinctivement pose une main sur son arme, face à l'air dangereux du lycan. Il dégluti, l'excitation laisse place à une peur diffuse, ce nouvel arrivant est dangereux et le loup exulte.

_- Ca fais plus de 20 minutes que je t'attends..._

Stiles regarde son loup avec un petit sourire en coin, heureux.

_- Et ça fais 20 minutes que tu m'observe discuter avec Sam. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ?_

_- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire..._

Le ton est bourru et froid, complétement distant, la rage couve dans la voix rauque.

Stiles fronce les sourcils, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tout de suite son cœur panique, s'emballe, la meute à un problème ? Instinctivement sa main se pose sur le bras de son loup, ses yeux tentent de s'ancrer dans ceux de son amant, mais, impossible. Derek est occupé à tuer lentement son vis-à-vis de son regard, la mâchoire serré.

_- Il y a un problème ?_

_- Aucun. Juste… il est à moi Sam, alors… Ne Le Touche Plus ._

Le tutoiement, loin d'être amical, laisse plané une infériorité. Une bataille s'engage, corporel cette fois. Derek fait jouer ses muscles, se redresse de toute sa stature, écrasant ce Sam de sa silhouette, une main se faufile sur la hanche de son amant, l'attire à lui dans un geste brusque, animal.

Malgré sa peur et les funestes promesses contenues dans les yeux du nouvel arrivant, Sam se redresse, toise Derek, bombant le torse, mettant en valeur l'écusson de police sur son torse, ses doigts s'ancrent à sa ceinture. Il s'avance d'un pas, entre dans le cercle intime du couple, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il sous-entend. Il n'a jamais entendu le Sheriff parler d'un beau-fils. Lui qui adore parler de sa famille, à quel point il est merveilleux, à quel point il peut être curieux, intrépide, borné, incroyable, une force de la nature et il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son chef. Il l'avait vu se démener pour apporter de la nourriture à son père, pour qu'il mange équilibré, sainement. Son sourire éblouissant, tendre quand il parle au Sheriff, ses mains qui s'agitent dans tous les sens et sa façon discrète qu'il a de demander aux collègues de son paternel de faire attention à lui. Lui, il était le petit nouveau, celui qui était trop jeune pour ce métier, malgré sa passion, qui se fait railler, le bizut. Et il était apparu comme un baume sur son mal être, il n'avait pas encore pris ses marques et le fils de son chef, était tellement incroyable, tendre, généreux et loyal. Et il était gay. Il ne voulait pas que ses partenaires le sachent de peur des représailles, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas même à Stiles. Et il était tombé amoureux. De sa personnalité, des grains de beauté éparses sur son visage angélique et son sourire canaille. Et par moment, il y avait cette aura de sensualité, de luxure et de séduction naturelle. Il était impossible pour Sam de résister au charme de Stiles. Et il pensait avoir ses chances, se serait-il tromper ?

Stiles est soulager d'apprendre qu'il n'y a aucun problème mais il est complétement larguer. Qu'est-ce que son idiot de copain vient de dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agresse le collègue de son père ? Et depuis quand il lui appartient ? Il ne faut pas abuser là.

_- Derek excuse-toi auprès de Sam ! Il ne t'a absolument rien fait et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se présente, non plus ! Je sais que tu adore jouer les hommes des cavernes, mais, on en a déjà parlé… cela reste dans le domaine privé, en publique, tu fais un minimum de phrase, si tu veux, mais, tu restes poli. Tu es déjà impressionnant avec ta carrure, pas la peine d'en rajouter._

Les yeux de l'Alpha se tournent vers son petit ami, rompant le contact visuel avec Sam. Un grognement indistinct sort de sa bouche. Trop bas pour que l'humain ignorant l'entende.

_- Jamais. Je n'aime pas qu'on drague mon mec._

Stiles se met à rire.

C'est une très mauvaise idée, parce que Derek le prend en pleine face, étrangement cela le blesse, lui et ses sentiments. Il n'a rien dit de drôle, il met en avant ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent, il se met à nu et en publique. Il retire la main qui s'était nichée sur la hanche de sa moitié, sert les poings et attends qu'il se calme, que son rire se meurt dans cette gorge qu'il adore mordillé. Finalement les yeux de son amant le sonde, comprenne qu'il ne plaisante pas, qu'il a merdé.

Stiles a toujours été doué pour apaiser l'alpha, Derek se maudit d'être aussi faible et en même temps exulte en sentant le changement d'humeur qui s'opère en lui. La main qui se pose sur sa joue rocailleuse, lui offre un océan de tendresse, un amour ensoleillé et au loin dans un murmure un cœur commence à se crisper de douleur. Le loup hurle d'un rire sadique au fond de sa tête. Son territoire montre son appartenance.

_- Tu es jaloux ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as fait toute une scène à cause de ma jalousie maladive et inutile ? Sam n'est qu'un collègue de mon père et un ami, il ne me draguait pas._

Un cœur qui se brise fait un drôle de bruit, un mélange entre du verre brisé et un crépitement de feu mourant. Une odeur acide l'accompagne toujours comme si, il rongeait le pauvre organe fragile. Derek pourrais avoir pitié. Pourrais. Mais, il n'est pas parfait. Et n'a jamais prétendu l'être.

_- Tu es aveugle, Stiles._

_- Quoi ? Qui de nous deux était le plus aveugle au début de notre relation ? Je ne suis qu'un banal étudiant, je n'attire pas les regards et tu le sais très bien… pour ce que j'en ai faire, je ne vois que toi. Et tu le sais très bien et Sam n'est pas …_

Stiles se tait. Il comprend toute l'horreur de la situation, devant lui, le jeune policier tente de faire bonne figure. Mais il est pale. Ses yeux vert, tentent d'endiguer le barrage qui vient de céder aux larmes, les lèvres tremblent alors qu'il tente de faire un pauvre sourire à l'hyperactif. Rassurant. Peine perdu. Il vient de briser un cœur.

_- Sam, je suis…_

_- Ne dit rien. C'est moi qui me suis fait des films, je… désolé, j'ignorais que tu avais quelqu'un, le Sheriff n'en a pas parler, alors, j'ai cru que j'avais mes chances…_

_- J'ai demandé à Papa de ne pas en parler. Parler de ma gay attitude à ses collègues, je pensais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, vous… ils sont sympas, mais, un peu lourds avec leurs blagues sur les gays. Et je ne le suis pas d'ailleurs, homosexuel hein, je suis plus Derekosexuel. Ce qui n'est pas pareil._

_- Je vois. Je vais vous laissez. Je… ouais._

Le couple regarde l'homme prendre ses jambes à son cou, atteindre sa voiture de fonction avant de partir sur les chapeaux de roue. Derek arbore un léger sourire triomphant, un prétendant en moins, d'un mouvement fluide, il entraine son amant silencieux jusqu'à la Camaro.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement du loup-garou se fit en silence. Derek avait conscience, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'élément perturbateur, qu'il avait été trop loin. Il ne regrettait pas, il aurait simplement pu s'y prendre autrement, néanmoins. Plus en douceur. Mais, il était Derek Hale. Le loup-garou au cœur de pierre, aux idées arrêtées et complétement, éperdument, infiniment amoureux de son amant. Il ne le lui dirait jamais facilement, uniquement pour le rassurer lors de ses doutes puérils. Son monde s'était réduit à une personne. Eternellement.

Les portes claquent, les courses se rangent automatiquement et toujours cet assourdissant silence. Le Lycan commence à angoisser, à s'énerver une fois de plus. Stiles n'était jamais silencieux. Même en colère, il était extrêmement bruyant, c'était toujours un flot continu de paroles, sans queue ni tête, difficile à comprendre. Alors, ce calme inhabituelle, l'oppresse, il attend les reproches, qui ne viennent pas, à la place, une main prend la sienne et l'entraine dans leur chambre. Automatiquement, il renifle l'appartement, pour vérifier s'il n'y a personne et pour sonder les intentions de son amant. Une langue claque de mécontentement en entendant ce bruit caractéristique, il a toujours eu horreur qu'il fasse ça. De la triche qu'il disait. Malgré ses capacités cette fois, rien ne le met sur la voie. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Pas d'excitation sucrée, légèrement épicée, pas de colère piquante, uniquement de la neutralité et légèrement âpre un regret, sans doute pour ce mec… comment il s'appelait déjà ?

Pris dans ses pensées, ce n'est que quand son tee-shirt troué atteint le sol et qu'une main se pose sur son torse dénudé, qu'il reprend pieds dans la réalité. Il fronce les sourcils, l'ambiance a changé, un peu coquine, taquine, colérique également en sourdine dans le fond et surtout la tendresse. Agréablement surpris, Derek souri. Pour ouvrir les yeux de stupeur en basculant sur le lit, des suite d'une pression sur son torse. Il se redresse sur ses coudes, avant de reculer un peu plus loin dans le lit, pour que ses jambes ne pendent pas du lit.

Toujours en silence, Stiles le contemple, aucune expression transparait sur son visage, lui si expressif d'habitude, c'est comme si, il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision. Pourtant le lycan, sent le désir qu'il lui inspire, ses pupilles se sont dilatées et sa respiration est un peu plus laborieuse. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour parler ? Dire quelque chose. Qu'il ne le laisse pas dans l'angoisse et dans l'attente, parce qu'indéniablement ces gestes l'ont excité. Quelques soit les choses que faisaient Stiles, elles étaient dignes de son excitation. Quand il cuisinait dans son petit tablier, particulièrement, quand il faisait de la pâtisserie. Quand il regardait un film de façon détendu, il y avait toujours un bout de peau qui apparaissait, sous le tee-shirt au bord de son pantalon, ses crocs sortaient avec l'intention de faire rougeoyer sa peau de façon agréable. Quand il sortait de la douche, quelques gouttes restaient accrochées sur sa nuque, l'envie de les récupérer et les gouter était tellement forte. Quand il s'entrainait au LaCrosse ou lors des entrainements de la meute, il avait tellement envie de le prendre, là, maintenant, qu'importe que ce soit devant ses louveteaux. C'était tellement puissant, animal, primal. Loin de la tendresse que son côté humain voulait, il souhaitait également honorer chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était autoriser de gouter, mordiller, lécher… il voulait tout de lui. Son corps, son âme et son cœur.

Stiles s'avance lentement de sa victime consentante, s'approche du lit, monte dessus pour venir, chevaucher son amant allongé, leurs bassins en contact, leurs offrant une onde de plaisir et de désir. Les yeux de Derek se ferment alors qu'un grognement s'élève, l'humain penche son buste, attrape les mains de son loup, les remontes au-dessus de sa tête, lentement, sensuellement, souri devant le manque de résistance, ondule du bassin pour offrir une friction à leurs érections en plein éveille.

**_Clic._**

Derek rouvre les yeux brusquement, tente de se redresser mais des entraves l'en empêche. Il bouge ses mains dans tous les sens, tente de les briser, mais, rien n'y fait.

_- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que …_

_- Chut. Je veux que tu répondes à ma question, est-ce que tu étais jaloux ?_

_- Et tu m'as menotté pour ça ?_

_- Bien sûr que non. Répond à ma question._

_- Oui._

_- Allons, Derek… on sait tous les deux que tu peux faire des phrases, avec sujet, verbe et complément. Alors développe ta pensée._

_- J'étais jaloux de cet humain. Jaloux qu'il te touche aussi familièrement. Jaloux parce que tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui. Jaloux parce que tu es trop naïf pour comprendre qu'il te drague. J'avais peur qu'il t'arrache à moi, que tu partes sans te retourner. Tu mérites tellement mieux. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non, je ne suis pas désoler qu'il ait le cœur brisé… jaloux de_

Et il ne peut continuer sa phrase, deux lèvres exigeantes lui ordonnent de se taire. Elles se meuvent durement avant d'être plus câlines, plus sensuelles, se transformant en séduction douce, une langue taquine rejoint la danse, quémande l'entrée. Dans un grognement frustré la bouche s'ouvre, laissant les pleins pouvoirs à son humain, les muscles roses se touchent, se repoussent, s'apprivoisent une nouvelle fois et finalement valse ensemble, dans une symbiose chaude, érotique. L'une des mains de Stiles flatte tendrement la hanche droite alors que l'autre parcourt en une fine caresse la mâchoire, descend dans le cou, s'arrête sur l'un des pectoraux superbement dessinés. Ses doigts mutins s'amusent avec le boutons de chaire qu'ils ont trouvé, caresse, pince alors qu'il avale un grognement appréciateur. La bouche suit le même parcourt, religieusement, s'attarde dans le cou, mordille la jugulaire alors que de son bassin, il taquine leurs érections, leurs arrachant à tous les deux des gémissements sonores. Finalement, c'est au tour du téton du lycan d'être maltraité, avant qu'une morsure ne le fasse crier de plaisir et légèrement de douleur, vengeance. Continuant de remuer du bassin, Stiles se redresse, un sourire doux aux lèvres et les mains ancrées sur les hanches de son homme.

Derek rouvre les yeux, plonge dans les orbes chocolat, devenues noires. Attendant la suite, tirant toujours sur les liens qui le maintienne au lit. Il veut le toucher. Il a besoin de le toucher. Son loup hurle de frustration et lui aussi. Comme si, il avait compris, Stiles augmente la cadence sur son membre douloureux. Il rejette la tête en arrière tant la sensation est agréable et douloureuse.

_- Tu aimerais me toucher, n'est-ce pas ? Je te l'interdit, aujourd'hui… c'est moi qui prends les choses en main. Je vais te prouver qu'il n'y a que toi. Que mon amour est entièrement tourné vers toi. Je vais te faire crier, grogner, t'offrir mon corps tout en t'interdisant de le toucher._

_- Stiles…_

_- Je sais mon amour… tu vas adorer et détester._

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, Stiles se relève descend du lit pour lui ôter ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, remonte pour attraper le bouton de son jeans, descend la fermeture éclair. Retire avec une lenteur calculée, le pantalon et le boxer, libère enfin, le sexe de son amant. Une nouvelle fois, il s'éloigne, mais, fait en sorte de rester dans la vision de Derek, pour qu'il puisse le voir contemplé son corps d'apollon.

Derek se consume sous le joug de ce regard brulant, il le sent parcourir son torse, s'attarder sur son nombril alors qu'il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, affamé. Puis, il reprend son ascension, ses cuisses musclées, son sexe honorant la beauté de son amant et de son initiative, malgré ses entraves, il n'a pas peur. Il lui fait confiance. Et rien que cette pensée, augmente son désir. Ce n'est pas Stiles qui lui appartient. _Mais lui._

Stiles souri alors que du pied, il retire ses chaussures, fait de même avec ses chaussettes, puis hypnotise son regard dans celui de son amant, il retire lentement son tee-shirt, ondulant de droite à gauche son bassin sur un air inexistant. Il n'était pas un grand danseur, mais, il maitrisait parfaitement les ondulations langoureuses. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'aguicher son homme et le hoquet qu'il vient d'arracher a Derek, prouve encore une fois qu'il a réussi. Le vêtement chute à ses pieds. Ses mains se posent sur ses hanches, parcourt lentement ses abdominaux dans une caresse aérienne, remontent et agacent ses propres tétons, laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir.

-_ Tu vois, tu m'aurais fait perdre la tête… tu m'aurais caressé avec tes mains si chaude, si rudes, mais, tellement sexy… Tu aurais agacé mes tétons, ils auraient durci pour ton plaisir et après… une fois que je t'aurais supplié comme tu l'aimes tant… de ma voix plaintive, ta bouche aurait recouvert l'un de mes mamelons, tu m'aurais mordu tendrement et j'aurai poussé un petit cri de plaisir… et tu t'en serais pris au second, m'emmenant un peu plus loin sur le rivage de la luxure… Tu m'aurais marqué._

Derek grogne de frustration, Stiles était en train de se faire plaisir, les yeux fermés alors qu'il commentait, se caressait, imaginant ses mains, sa bouche, lui procurer ce plaisir qu'il idolâtre. Le lycan n'aurait cru, que le défaut de son amant, puisse être aussi excitant, son érection est douloureuse, il veut se perdre en lui, gouter sa peau, le griffer, le prendre, le punir pour lui refuser son corps. Tout en lui offrant. Parce que cette parade nuptial, c'est pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Ses yeux suivent les doigts que se sont glissés dans la bouche de Stiles, les lubrifiants de sa langue, puis serpentent du cou à la frontière du jeans. Derek retient son souffle alors qu'il défait le bouton, expire quand la fermeture éclair s'abaisse et s'emballe quand enfin, il est nu devant lui.

_- Tu aurais même ôté mon jeans avec les dents, je t'ai toujours trouvé très excitant en le faisant, ma respiration se coupe à chaque fois, se bloquant au fond de ma gorge pour finalement sortir dans un râle de plaisir… dès que tu l'entends, ton côté sauvage domine, tes yeux s'illuminent, tes griffes sortent, comme tes crocs et ça m'excite encore plus… Mon sang bouillonne, alors, que de ton souffle tu taquines mon gland rougi…_

D'un mouvement fluide, Stiles s'avance, monte sur le lit, à genoux, la bouche à quelques centimètres du sexe de Derek, doucement il souffle sur le gland rougis et légèrement humide. Fasciné par les frissons qui parcourent le membre sous son attention aérienne, ses doigts de leurs propres initiatives caresse l'objet de tous ses désirs, arrachant des grognements de plaisir à sa victime. Puis avec assurance, il empoigne la base du sexe perdu dans les boucles noires et soyeuses, il approche sa tête, la langue sort pour taquiner le méat avant de le prendre totalement en bouche. Des gémissements de plaisir englobent la pièce, encouragent la ferveur de Stiles.

Derek ferme les yeux. La bouche de Stiles est tellement chaude, accueillante et ce qu'il fait avec sa langue est juste incroyable. Sa peau frisonne sans discontinuité, pris par le plaisir, un feu ardent s'est mis à flamboyer dans ses reins et instinctivement son bassin s'arcboute pour plus de sensation, s'enfonçant un plus dans la cavité buccal de l'hyperactif. Des mains emprisonnent ses hanches pour l'empêcher de recommencer, alors, que la bouche s'éloigne de son érection. Lui arrachant un cri de protestation.

Avec un sourire doux aux lèvres, contrastant avec le désir qui luit dans ses yeux, il s'installe à califourchon sur Derek, ses fesses contre le membre imposant du lycanthrope. Un court instant, il ondule du bassin, mettant au supplice son amant.

_- Tu m'aurais rendu fou de désir, puis, tu m'aurais retiré ma jouissance, me susurrant que ce n'était que le début, que la suite serais meilleur… Tu aurais taquiné mes bourses, les auraient prises en bouche, si accueillante… puis, tu m'aurais préparé à te recevoir, tu m'aurais goutté, comme un met raffiné et tu m'aurais dévoré…_

Tendrement ses mains remontent le long du corps de Derek, s'attardant sur l'un des tétons avant de présenter ses doigts à la bouche sensuelle.

_- Ouvre la bouche mon amour, lubrifie-moi._

Ses yeux plongés dans les orbes noires de désirs, Derek ouvre la bouche, enroule sa langue autour des doigts, poussant des gémissements de frustration. Il est le seul à pouvoir le préparer, entrer et sortir ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui. L'écartelant pour pouvoir le recevoir, toucher cette petite boule de plaisir. Ses jouets se retirent, ses dents les mordillent pour les punir de l'abandonner.

Et Stiles ris. Un rire rauque, complétement ailleurs, pris dans les méandres d'un désir pur. Sa main disparait derrière lui, trouve son entrée, complétement plongé dans le regard azur, se prépare. Bien que leurs derniers ébats datent d'hier soir, il préfère être prudent. Deux doigts passent rapidement, facilement, alors, que ses gémissements se font de plus en plus bruyamment, le troisième le fait hurler alors qu'il touche enfin cet endroit si particulier.

_- Mon cri t'aurait rendu fou, tu m'aurais pris sur le champ, à quatre pattes ou sur le dos… Mais jamais, moi qui te domine de toute ma stature de gringalet. Je sais que tu aimes mon corps, mais, sache que j'idolâtre le tient encore plus… Tu es tellement sublime._

Et Stiles le chevauche, l'accueille en lui. Remontant, descendant, lentement, avec langueur, sollicitant ses cuisses et ses mollets, la tête rejetée en arrière, une canine maltraitant sa lèvre. Le corps arqué, en sueur et son érection fièrement dressée, suintant de pré cum, tellement tentateur. Une ode à la débauche. Une main ravages son torse, s'agrippe pour ne pas sombrer et l'autre parcourt son propre corps, s'attarde sur un téton, qu'il pince, remonte dans son cou, le griffe dans la concupiscence de l'instant. Sa voix, suave, lointaine, perdu dans les rivages du plaisir.

_- Derek… tu aurais été tellement sauvage, tellement dur, tellement fort… Et je t'aurais hurlé… plus fort… Ah… plus vite. Tes griffes m'auraient déchiré la peau… humm… tes dents m'auraient marqué…et tes grognement m'auraient enivré… Tu entends mon cœur prêt à éclater ? Tu sens mon excitation ? Et le tempo de mes veines, ne chante que pour toi ! Uniquement… il n'y aura jamais que toi._

Les mains de l'ancien Alpha se sont accrochées aux barreaux du lit, la tête rejetée en arrière et complétement perdue dans des rivages lointains. Il est tellement étroit et chaud, l'aspirant et cette lenteur, une véritable torture. Les mots l'atteignent de plein fouet, l'enveloppent de douceur, d'amour et le son de ses grognements se transforme en plainte de plaisir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il supplie.

_- Stiles… Stiles … plus vite… Ah !_

Et Stiles lui refuse sa requête. Garde ce rythme sensuel, mais, augmente la brutalité, s'abaissant de plus en plus fort, pour le sentir plongé encore plus loin en lui, brutalisant cette boule de nerfs. Ses gémissements deviennent des cris de plaisir alors que Derek psalmodie son prénom. Son sang bouillonne, sa respiration se hachure et ses sens ne ressente plus que le loup-garou. Sa mains crispée sur son cou descend pour attraper son érection et y imprimer un mouvement de va et vient, en accord avec son chevauchement.

_- Tu m'aurais… pris en main pour me libéré Aaaaaaahhhhhh…_

Stiles jouis, se resserrant autour de Derek qui explose en lui dans un grognement audible à des kilomètres. Comme si on lui avait coupé les fils, Stiles s'avachis sur le corps haletant de son amant, sa bouche cajolant la jugulaire palpitante et toujours sa longueur en lui. Les menottes cliquettent de mécontentement « détaches- moi ».

_- Pas tout de suite. J'ai encore d'autre projet._

_- Stiles…_

Toujours grognon, mais, derrière ce « Stiles » en italique, ce cache un « Je veux te prendre dans mes bras ». Alors, magnanime, l'hyperactif obéit. En un éclair, il se retrouve en dessous d'un loup-garou, dont le visage est plongé dans son cou. S'activant a le marquer d'un magnifique suçon, il en gémit de plaisir alors que la preuve de son amour et de son désir s'écoulent entre ses jambes. La bouche remonte le long de sa mâchoire, picore ses lèvres. Des mains baladeuses électrisent chaque terminaisons nerveuses de son corps.

_- D'autre projet, hein ?_

Stiles ris. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Aussi libre.

Son « je t'aime » se fait aspirer par la bouche impérieuse et exigeante de sa moitié, pour aller se loger directement dans le cœur du lycan.

* * *

Voilà. Une review ne fait pas de mal, surtout en ce jour si spécial. Passez un excellent réveillon de Noël. Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonheur et que vos présents soit ceux dont vous rêviez.


End file.
